


Sweet Moments

by Smidge



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt; Mattex; on the set of NCIS together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

Alex can’t focus, she misses Matt.

He’s in Wales while she’s shooting for one episode of NCIS in America. She’s been in LA for a couple of months actually, spending time with her daughter between shooting for Doctor Who; and just happened to get this job while she was out there.

They wrap her last day of shooting and everyone lingers around set to chat and congratulate each other on another great episode. She still has another month before she’s needed back for Doctor Who, and all she can think about while people approach her to thank her, is Matt.

Suddenly her phone rings, as if on cue. She smiles at the goofy picture that appears before picking up. “Hello Matt.”

“My, it’s good to hear your voice Kingston.” She can hear him beaming down the phone.

“Yours too darling.”

“How’s life treating you?”

“Oh, it’s not too bad. I’ve had a lovely couple of months with my daughter, and I’ve just had a few days filming for NCIS; it makes me miss the Doctor Who crowd even more though.”

“Well, we’re all doing okay; but of course it’s not the same without you here. When are you coming back?”

“Not for another month yet,” she sighs despondently.

“I miss you, Alex.” His voice is almost a whisper.

“I miss you too, darling.”

“I wish I could be there with you.”

Her heart warms at his words. “So do I.”

“What would you do if I were?” He adds a cheeky tone to his voice and she giggles.

She hears a bleep from her phone but ignores it; probably a text but she’s far too busy to answer that right now. “I would take you home with me and show you exactly how much I have missed you.”

“I like the sound of that.” His voice is suddenly close. Two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and he drops a kiss to her neck, just below her ear. She gasps as she pockets her phone and spins in his arms.

“Matt.” She throws her arms around his neck, pulling herself up onto tip toes and kisses him.

“Surprise,” he grins as they pull apart.

“What are you doing here? How did you get into the studio?” She asks in astonishment.

“The guy at the door recognised me and let me in. And I came to see  _you_ , love.” His arms hold her close and he leaves a kiss on her forehead, just under her hairline.

“You came all the way out here, from Wales, just to see me?”

“I did.”

She kisses him again, raking her fingers through his hair and pressing herself all against him. He moans as he holds her to him, his other hand skating up her back and into her luscious curls. She runs her tongue across the seam of his lips and whimpers as he opens them to her and their tongues meet.

“God, I wanna take you home right now.” She pants, trying to catch her breath.

“What’s stopping you?” he pecks a kiss to the end of her nose and she wrinkles it adorably.

“Wrap party?” She suggests feebly.

 _“Really?” He_  asks, unconvinced.

“No, I think I’ll skip it.” She pecks his lips before grabbing his wrist and leading him out of the studios. Saying her goodbye’s to cast and crew as they leave. She finally gets him home and does indeed show him  _exactly_ how much she has missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better ;) x
> 
> (I may come back to this one and extend it some time... we'll see)


End file.
